Mantis
Encyclopedia Entry An insect monster distinguished by the huge scythes equipped on both of its arms. Normally they dwell deep within the forest, using the scythes on their arms to quickly bring down wild animals, etc. and eat them. Because of how ruthless they appear when observed instantly lopping off the head of a massive beast, they are also called “assassins of the forest,” and are feared. It is very rare for a monster, but should they encounter a human man, not only will they not attack, they would not indicate any interest whatsoever. In fact, they could not care less. Their expression is always fixed, and they do not feel anything like emotion. No matter what happens in front of them, nothing stirs their hearts. Even when they decapitate a beast and bathe in its blood, their expressions do not change at all, so "assassin" is a very fitting term. They live every day “just to survive.” For that reason, they do not take any interest in anything that is not necessary for survival. Since they cannot even eat a human man, to them, they are completely worthless. However, despite this, at a certain point in their lives there comes a time when they absolutely do need a human man. Of course, since they are monsters, in order to produce children they must have human seed, so when mating season comes they do need human men. Even then, they only view a human man as a tool necessary for breeding, and mating just happens to be something necessary for the survival of the mantis race. When they come into season, they leave the forest and head for roads and places near human settlements. They swiftly capture human men without any emotion at all and take them back to the forest to have sex solely for the purpose of procreation. They skillfully shred only a man's clothes in a careful manner so as not to damage what is inside, and expose his lower body. Then, without any passion or feeling, they will fondle his penis in a work-like manner to get it erect, using skills they have just because they happen to be monsters. Even when seeing what is about to go inside their body, they do not feel any emotion. Even though it is their first time, they will be completely unconcerned, and lower their hips with indifference. That is when everything about them changes. Upon experiencing intense pleasure for the first time, their body inexplicably heats up, and their brain is overwhelmed by the sweet stimulation. In an attempt to make sense of it and figure things out, they shake their hips timidly. Then their body and mind go numb, and they end up understanding it even less. While still unsure of anything, when they look at the face of the man they are mounting, their own chest and face will rapidly grow hotter. Then they will naturally move their face close to his, and kiss him. thumb|right|Although they generally appear to be unemotional and robotic, a married mantis starts to care deeply about her husband and will go through great lengths to look after and please him. When their lips come in contact with a man's, even though they should not understand it, they will naturally clamp down on the penis and begin moving their hips roughly to guide it deeper and deeper inside. Before long, semen is released, and at that very moment, their heart, which used to be empty, becomes filled with a mysterious warmth for the very first time. By having sex with a man they realize for the first time how good it feels to have sex with human men, and just how endearing men are to them. After that, they do not just live to survive. They start to live for the sake of living together with their man and having sex. Once they know the taste of a man, they will never let him go after their first time having sex. Their scythes will end up being used to protect their man, and hunt for him. And then, every night in bed, they will mount their man and feel plenty of that incomprehensible happiness in their body, so their heart will be completely captivated. They will rub their body against their beloved man and make love passionately. Afterwards, they go back to their emotionless state just like before, but they do blush faintly when around their husbands, and you can likely see their lips forming into a smile just barely. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Mantis book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page mantisjapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Mantis.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Silk.jpg|Although they generally appear to be unemotional and robotic, a married mantis starts to care deeply about her husband and will go through great lengths to look after and please him. |-|Fan Artwork= mantis_girl.jpg Mantis 1.png|By http://nonoririn.deviantart.com/art/Mantis-san-432395974 nonoririn Mantis sleep.jpg|Artwork by ノワール・Ｂ・シュヴァルツ JULTFSz.png MantisGirlDelphine.jpg Minte.png mantichan.jpg|Art by paundo2 1455526542014.png 1456851626022.png Kenkou cross fanart by sinengraved-d73cqr4.jpg 1464126510114.jpg 25011160_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=25011160 1469510564311.png 1471647767859.png|Minte Mantis from Anonymoose's Monster Girl Saga Mantis Lizardman.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T 1461184758644-3.png 52061925_p0_master1200.jpg|Mantis from http://www.pixiv.net/jump.php?http%3A%2F%2Fanonymoosesaga.pbworks.com%2Fw%2Fpage%2F85548592%2FMinte Anonymoose Saga by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52061925 mithril 50231336_p0_master1200.jpg|Mantis from http://www.pixiv.net/jump.php?http%3A%2F%2Fanonymoosesaga.pbworks.com%2Fw%2Fpage%2F85548592%2FMinte Anonymoose Saga by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=50231336 mithril NSFW Warning.png|Mantis from http://anonymoosesaga.pbworks.com/w/page/67867177/Introduction Anonymoose Saga by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51509581 mithril 50942053_p4_master1200.jpg|Minte Mantis from Anonymoose's Monster Girl Saga 4681e9eedb99ffe9cc5a39a3c2284c6549dd9430d16cbe600774da30ac47c2b1.jpg LNzkRDs.png PiaO5Gy.png 3FOGhXK.png|A JoJo Reference pzkVFMQ.png gNF4bbc.png YKYVtza.png EhoqyJa.png 1482535801446.jpg 41914709_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=41914709 28034051_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=28034051 067e68541199f02a6dc6e5fd31871674ad572e8f7bd280a5a3b10dbcc321878b.png monster-Anonymoose-Saga-minte-profile-1-10-1024x683.png|By http://www.bwsnowy.org/?p=1303 bwsnowy monster-Anonymoose-Saga-minte-profile-1-10-cloak-1024x683.png|By http://www.bwsnowy.org/?p=1303 bwsnowy C4xu2viUkAAOJhl.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/832161942496112640 1487437332421.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/157651156133/another-couple-mge-sketch barbariank tumblr_o9aa6cJW8r1vrxabto1_1280.jpg|By https://octopuslipsart.tumblr.com/post/146410011778/second-monster-girl-encyclopedia-request-mantis octopuslipsart esySeIM.png 47122515_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47122515 1309a4600fb943f96e79e33f4ffa9221075ff80bd24f1a92af9f8b2625d2fa29.png Missy-the-Mantis.jpg|Art by Demonboy170 D53NlhsU0AAI3il.jpg|by midorimame_ EBXDPWqUYAE9_XK.jpg|by MystiriEX avuyJVQNLsA.jpg|by rokkyloid Gesugao_Mantis_1_2.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Bug Type Category:Mantis Family Category:Poor at expressing emotions Category:Cold Category:Lustful